Pirate
by silma78
Summary: Draco is being shipped off to marry Pansy. On the way there, the ship he is on is attacked by pirates. Harry happens to be the captain of the pirate ship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Pirate  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Draco is being shipped off to marry Pansy. On the way there, the ship he is on is attacked by pirates.  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
Warnings: Violence, Adult Language, Sexual Situations, OOC-ness, Contains Slash Sex  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe  
Author Notes: I started this story about four years ago as a real person slash fic, only I never finished do to writers block. Since I have changed it to a Harry Potter fic I have written a lot more for it. I have edited this chapter since I now have a beta reader.  
Beta: Skitzophrenic17 was nice enough to agree to beta read my story. Thank you so much.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. The characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm not making any money from this.

Chapter 1

Lord Lucius Malfoy was never one to show his emotions. He treated Draco and his wife, Narcissa, only a little better than he treated the numerous Malfoy servants. He was a cold man, obsessed with increasing his wealth. His business took nearly all his time and left none for his family, not that he truly cared about having time to spend with them. To Lucius, they were just possessions to be shown off at the various dinner parties of the well to do.

Knowing all to well what his father was like, Draco Malfoy was more than a little nervous when he entered the study and stood before him. It wasn't often that Lucius Malfoy ordered him to appear so early in the morning, and he had never before been presented with a summons a day prior to the actual meeting. It was disturbingly out of character for a man who preferred his victims unprepared. It meant that his father must have something potentially life-altering to tell him, something that Draco would, no doubt, be very unhappy with.

Lucius was seated at his desk and hadn't bothered to look up when Draco entered the room. So Draco stood quietly by one of the leather chairs facing his father, growing more nervous by the second.

"Well, Draco, this won't take long," Lucius abruptly filled the silence. "I have arranged for you to marry Pansy Parkinson. Her family is very wealthy, although obviously not as wealthy as the Malfoy's. It will take place soon after the beginning of the new year."

Draco's silver blue eyes flashed angrily in a small, futile, show of defiance to let his father know exactly what he thought about his announcement, but all he said was, "Yes, Sir".

"You will leave in about two weeks. At the moment the Parkinson family is living in America, so you will have to travel by ship. Blaise will be going with you as chaperone and companion. Although, I doubt he will be of much use or help as one." Without another thought towards his son, Lucius returned to going back over the finance papers before him.

"Why must I marry some pug faced slut?" Draco finally exploded, "And why not someone from England?"

"I am still you father and you will do as you are told!" Lucius shouted. "The betrothal has been arranged and will not be undone. You will marry Pansy Parkinson wither you like it or not. She will bring even more wealth to the Malfoy name"

"May I be excused now, Sir?" Draco gritted out between clenched teeth. He wanted to scream and yell about how unfair this was, but knew that would only result in an, unpleasant, punishment. He knew from past experience that Lucius could be very creative with his discipline of unruly subordinates.

"Yes, get out of my sight," he replied irritably. "You have been told all that you need to know."

Draco hurried from the study, wanting to laugh, for what had he actually been told? He only knew the girl's name, a general idea of where she lived, and that he would marry her after the New Year, that was all.

Draco was full of conflicting emotions as he quickly ran up the stairs. He was angry that Lucius had waited till he was almost of age to marry him off. Building the hope that Draco might be able to wait to marry when he wanted to, and be the one to choose his spouse, only to be shipped off to America at the last moment. The only good thing about all this was that he would not be going alone. Blaise Zabini, his best friend since he was a child, would also be going with him.

Before heading to his room, Draco stopped at the door next to his and knocked quietly. At the sound of Blaise's voice, Draco walked into the room, which was only a little smaller than his own. He crossed over to the table where Blaise was sitting, breakfast laid before him, and plopped into the chair across from him.

When Draco didn't say anything, but just glared down at the food on the table, Blaise gave a small smile that didn't quite reach his dark eyes and pushed his plate aside.

"So it's true then?" he asked quietly.

"You knew," Draco said listlessly. "Why didn't you warn me, Blaise?"

"I would have, but I only found out about it a few minutes ago from one of the maids."

"Well I won't marry this Parkinson girl," Draco said, his anger coming to the surface again.

"And just how are you planning on not marrying her?"

"I'm not sure yet, but we have plenty of time to think of something on the way there."

Blaise couldn't help the small groan that escaped him. He knew that whatever Draco came up with it would end up with them in some kind of trouble. It always did.

Later that night and unable to sleep, Draco sat in his favorite chair before a crackly fire, through various ideas, trying to find a way, any way, to get out of the mess his father had put him in. It seemed to him that the only way out would be to leave tonight and hope his father didn't find out until tomorrow.

Grabbing an empty satchel from his large closet, he stuffed a few changes of clothing into, before heading towards the door. Draco sent a silent prayer to the heavens when his bedroom door soundlessly opened. His eyes going wide as he stared at the man leaning against the wall across from him.

"What do you think you're doing standing there?" Draco questioned angrily, realizing his chance for escaping had just ended.

"Making sure you stay in your room, young master. Now be a good boy and get your arse back in there before I toss you in." The man replied in a rough voice, probably hoping Draco made a fuss so he could amuse himself by throwing him back into his room.

"You cannot tell me what to do" Draco sneered, "my father will hear of this." He hoped that would be enough of a threat to make the man leave, but somehow he didn't think it would really work.

Tilting his dark head to one side, the man grinned at him mockingly, "And just whom do you think has me standing guard here."

With an angry huff, Draco retreated back into his room, slamming the door behind him and not caring if he woke the whole house.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Pirate  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Summary:** Draco is being shipped off to marry Pansy. On the way there, the ship he is on is attacked by pirates.  
**Pairings:** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings**: Violence, Adult Language, Sexual Situations, OOC-ness, Contains Slash Sex. **Genre**: Romance, Drama, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe.  
**Author Notes:** I started this story about four years ago as a real person slash fic, only I never finished do to writers block. Since I have changed it to a Harry Potter fic I have written a lot more for it. I have edited this chapter since I now have a beta reader.  
**Beta:** Skitzophrenic17 was nice enough to agree to beta read my story. Thank you so much.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in this story. The characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm not making any money from this.

Chapter Two

"Dray, get your lazy ass out of bed!" Blaise yelled, trying to shake his friend awake. Unfortunately it wasn't doing much good. Draco slept through everything. The ceiling could fall on him and he wouldn't even notice – just roll over and keep on snoring.

With a small groan, Draco rolled over, pulling one of his pillows over his head to block out Blaise's irritatingly awake voice. It was just too early in the morning to even think about getting out of bed. Draco's eyes snapped open as he remembered why Blaise was trying to get him up so early. Today was the day he had been dreading for two weeks; he was leaving England to marry a girl he knew nothing about.

"We have to be on board the ship in two hours," Blaise said, watching Draco toss his pillow aside. "I told one of the servants to bring up breakfast, but whether or not she actually heard me is another thing. It's a wonder anything gets done around here, the house has been in complete chaos for two weeks. Everyone's been running around trying to get everything done in preparation for our departure."

"I know, but it doesn't matter whether she heard you or not, I'm not very hungry anyway." Draco said somberly. Tossing the blankets aside he slowly walked over to the tub that had been filled with water. Stripping down to nothing, he sank into the tepid bath.

Blaise couldn't help feel concerned about Draco. In the past two weeks he hadn't once seen him looking as depressed as he did at this moment. "What's the matter, Dray?"

"Nothing's the matter; I'm just not hungry, is all."

"Don't give me that shit. We've been friends for a long time Dray; I know when something is bothering you," Blaise said, feeling just a little hurt that his best friend wouldn't tell him what was actually bothering him.

Draco reached over for the soap. Lathering up the wet washcloth he began to wash off, "I'm going to miss England."

A knock on the door stopped Blaise from saying anything to try and cheer Draco up. Opening it, he took the tray of food from the maid, setting it down on the small table in the room. "Well, I guess that's just more food for me, since you're not hungry."

Draco didn't answer, just stepped out of the bath. He couldn't help but shiver in the cool air as he left the bath water. Drying off with a large fluffy towel, he dressed in comfortably warm traveling clothes, appropriate for the rather chilly October weather.

Soon, Draco and Blaise were ready to leave. Blaise had already said his good-byes to his family the day before. It had been a tearful scene with lots of lecturing and extracting of promises to make sure both he and Draco stayed out of trouble.

They waited in the large carriage for Lucius, who was, surprisingly, running late. Draco started to feel hopeful when Lucius didn't come outside right away. Maybe if Lucius took long enough with whatever was keeping him the ship would have already set sail by the time they finally made it to the docks. Unfortunately that hopeful train of thought was interrupted as the door to the carriage opened and Lucius climbed in.

The small three-masted trading ship had been waiting for three days for the passenger who would be sailing with them to New York. Alastor Moody, Captain of the Vigilance, stood on the foredeck, a frown on his weather-beaten face as he gazed out into the harbor. He was uneasy about this trip.

Lord Parkinson had commissioned Captain Moody to go to England, pick up his daughter's intended husband – who would be traveling with a companion – and take them both back to New York. When Mortensen Parkinson had first approached him, Moody had all but refused to retrieve the boy, the Vigilance was a trading ship, not a passenger ship, but Mortensen had made too tempting an offer. 

He was sure that there would be numerous difficulties involved with this trip. He was sure if anything went wrong, those of the crew that were superstitious would blame it on the two passengers. The two were probably expecting to be pampered with fine food and comfortable quarters. He was sure that this was going to be the worst voyage out of his entire thirty-seven years at sea.

Then Moody spotted a large carriage rumbling out onto the dock. That must be them, he thought apprehensively, watching in dismay as the many trunks piled on top of the vehicle teetered as it hit a rough patch of cobblestones. He would have to call the crew back from shore leave tonight and set sail tomorrow, if the wind permitted. Damn it all! Why had he taken this commission?

Draco looked out the small carriage window at the ships anchored in the harbor. There were so many! And all of various sizes and shapes. He wondered which one could be the Vigilance. Lucius had said it was a small three-masted vessel, but there were a number of ships that fit that description.

The carriage pulled to a stop as the driver asked a passing sailor where the Vigilance was anchored. As it turned out, they were right in front of her. Lucius got out before the door could be opened for him and went up the gangplank to speak with a large man standing on deck. After a few minutes, he came back and re-entered the carriage.

"The captain has to get the crew back on the ship before you can board, so we will stay at an inn in the meantime. The trunks will be unloaded and stowed away now, so there will be a short delay before we leave to find suitable accommodations." Lucius was in a generous mood, he usually never wasted his time explaining anything to Draco, just commanded and expected Draco to follow like the obedient son he was.

The inn they were staying at for the night was decent enough. Draco and Blaise ended up having to share a room, but neither one really cared.

The following morning, just before daylight, the Captain of the Vigilance came personally, to make sure his passengers were ready to depart. Lucius quickly introduced Captain Alastor Moody to both Draco and Blaise, and they left for the ship.

With one last sad glance at his beloved England, Draco walked carefully up the gangplank, followed by Blaise. All eyes on board the ship were drawn to Draco. It was a moment of anxiety for Captain Moody as his crew stared almost hypnotized. He hadn't expected the boy to be such a beauty, with his alluring grey eyes and fair hair, or his companion to be so pleasing to the eye, for that matter.

Captain Moody snapped out orders left and right, breaking rising tension and giving the men something than pretty young boys to think about. Reluctantly they got back to work, but many still watched the two teenagers as the stood awkwardly on deck, so the captain hurriedly escorted them to the Captain's Quarters and left them there. He was giving up his cabin for the remainder of the voyage, since it was the largest on the ship and Lord Parkinson had insisted – and paid a large sum of money – that the Malfoy boy be made comfortable. The arrangement was hardly satisfactory, but it would have to do.

After a week at sea, Draco missed the luxury of having a bath everyday. The small bowl of water allotted to him each morning was hardly sufficient. But after two weeks, he was used to the constantly grimy feel to his skin. Then the Vigilance encountered her first rainstorm and both he and Blaise went up on deck barefoot, dressed only in their pants – a fact which the captain greatly disapproved of – and let the rain caught by the slackened sails pour down on them.

The Captain joined them for dinner a few evenings, and each time he stressed that Draco stay in the cabin and out of the crew's way during the day. He was allowed on deck at twilight for half an hour when most of the crew were below, enjoying their leisure time.

"It's not fair," Draco said, sulking in a chair after he had been ordered back to his room by the captain.

"Maybe if you had been paying attention and hadn't accidentally fallen overboard you might be given more freedom to wander around." Blaise joked.

"Well, you went overboard too and the captain didn't restrict _your_ time up on deck."

"Maybe the captain likes me better than you." Blaise grinned as he watched Draco sulking.

It amazed him sometimes, that Draco was so unaware of all the looks he received from both women and men, all of whom would willingly jump at the chance to share his bed. Draco was far from innocent, he had had his share of lovers – although Blaise was sure they had all been women.

"Yeah, right. You know the real reason though, don't you Blaise?" Draco pressed him.

"I suppose I do."

"Well?"

Blaise couldn't help it, sometimes it was far too easy to tease Draco. "Well, what?"

"Damn it, Blaise, you know what I want to know, so tell me!"

"Alright, I'll tell you. No need to get so upset over it." Blaise shook his head. "The captain's not blind to the looks some of the crew keeps giving you. He just doesn't want any trouble."

"Oh!" Was all Draco said.

Blaise was laughing so hard tears were running down his face. He never saw Draco move over to his chair, till he ended up on the floor.

After three weeks at sea, a most unpleasant incident occurred. Draco was alone in his cabin, as Blaise had left him to go up on deck to learn more about the ship. When the door opened, Draco  
didn't even glance up, thinking it was just Blaise returning.

So he yelped in surprise when two hands that were definitely not Blaise's clamped roughly down on his arms, pinning them to his side. Draco stiffened in his attacker's grasp as the man pressed his body's full length along Draco's slender figure. "Let go of me!" Draco yelled, struggling to get free.

The man didn't seem to hear his protests as he spun Draco around to face him. His fingers dug into Draco's shoulders as he brutally kissed him. Draco's squirming body only seemed to arouse and increase the man's determination to possess him. He pushed Draco down onto the bed, holding his arms above his head with one hand, and ripping open his shirt with the other.

Draco's struggles intensified as the man kissed him again. He tried to turn his face away, but that only made the man angry. With his free hand he grabbed hold of Draco's hair, pulling the boy's face towards his own. After forcing another brutal kiss on him, the man moved to straddle Draco's legs, but was stopped before he could do anything else as the door to the cabin burst open.

"Seize him!" The captain shouted.

Two men hurried into the cabin and took hold of the man. Draco followed as they dragged his attacker out onto the deck, watching as the man was pulled across the deck, despite his frantic struggling. He was tied to the mainmast and the first officer ripped his shirt apart.

Captain Moody appeared beside Draco, scowling. "It is unfortunate that this happened. Lord Parkinson will be furious when he learns that you were nearly raped."

Draco did not look at the captain, he was staring as if in a daze at the man who was awaiting his punishment. First officer **Kingsley Shacklebolt** stood behind the man with a short whip in his hand. The whip was made of coiled leather, about a yard long and frayed into many knotted strands.

"Let this be a lesson to all who would think to try the same thing." Captain Moody addressed the crew harshly.

The captain gave the order to begin and Shacklebolt cracked the whip in the air once, twice and then brought it down with brutal force across the man's back. Thin lines of blood ran down from the red welts across the man's trembling flesh.

Again and again the whip tore into the man's back, splattering his blood across the deck and onto nearby crewmember's clothing. Blaise placed a reassuring hand on Draco's back as he finally turned away from the sight. The sickening cracks stopped after twenty lashes had been given.

The Vigilance was making rapid progress, but still had a long way to go before reaching New York. Draco was starting to look forward to reaching their destination, but he was still unhappy about marrying Pansy.

Since the time the seaman, Peter Pettigrew, had been whipped, no other such incidents had occurred. The crew was careful to stay away from Draco whenever he and Blaise were allowed on deck.

After a month at sea, they encountered another storm that started quite mildly at first. Draco and Blaise had gone up on deck for some fresh air, but were soon forced to return to their cabin as the storm increased its intensity.

It was as if the heavens themselves had opened up and launched an attack on the ship. It stormed all through the night, the rain beating a sharp staccato against the roof of the cabin and the violent pitching of the ship made it impossible for Draco to sleep. He tried pacing floor but quickly gave that idea up as he was thrown against the wall when the ship's swaying increased. Luckily, everything was bolted down to the floor.

Surprisingly, Blaise had fallen asleep quite easily, which annoyed Draco. He was bored. He had tried to go up on deck once to see how bad the storm really was, but the captain had seen him, and ordered him to return to his room with the threat of being tied to his bed if he tried it again.

Draco flopped down on his stomach and lay there. Sometime in the middle of the night, he finally went to sleep.

When Draco awoke the next morning the sea was calm. Blaise was already up and dressed.

"Did you sleep well, Dray?" he asked cheerfully.

"No, I didn't," Draco grumbled, and swung his legs off the bed. "Blaise, go find the captain and see if we can go up on deck since our time was cut short yesterday."

"Why do I have to go, you have two good legs."

"You're already dressed and I'm not." Blaise left, grumbling to himself as he closed the door. Draco dressed quickly in dark pants and a pale blue shirt.

After a few minutes Blaise returned to the cabin, "He said it was ok if we went up for a few minutes."

Draco gazed out at the large expanse of ocean, letting the wind blow through his hair, disheveling it. "Where is the captain this morning?"

"On the foredeck. I'm surprised he agreed to let you on deck this morning after what that sailor tried to do."

Draco turned to watch the captain in a heated argument with one of his crewmen.

"Look, Draco, a ship!" Blaise cried. Draco turned and saw the other sail in the distance.

"Gentlemen, please return to your cabin quickly," the captain said as he came up behind them. "If that seadog of a lookout had been doing his job like he should, he would have seen the vessel earlier. As it is, they're coming straight for us and we won't have time to lose them."

"Is there a reason to be alarmed, Captain?" Draco asked, a frown marring his face.

"That ship is not flying her colors. She's most likely a pirate vessel."

Blaise gasped. "But surely they will not attack the Vigilance!"

"It is unlikely that they will, but one never knows with these cutthroats. We'll try to outdistance them, but I must ask you to return to the cabin and lock the door. Do not open if for any reason until I tell you that the danger has passed. And don't worry. We have successfully fought off pirates before."

"We'll help in anyway we can, Captain," Draco said.

"No best to leave the fighting to us. Your father and Lord Parkinson would not like it if something were to happen to you. You two will be better off staying in your cabin," the captain said as he turned to leave.

Draco felt nervous and a little excited at the same time. Don't worry, the captain said! How could he not worry? He had heard plenty of vivid stories about pirates during his childhood. Pirates were horrible men! They were the rogues of the sea who plundered, murdered, and raped anything they could catch. Bloody hell, this could not possibly be happening!

"Do you think they'll attack us, Blaise?"

"I really don't know Dray. I hope not. There may not even be anything to worry about, after all, it might not even be a pirate ship."

Draco and Blaise both paced the cabin floor until they heard the sound of cannon fire. Blaise's brown eyes widened as he stared at Draco, who had turned even paler. A deafening blast echoed in the small cabin, and then they heard the cracking of timber and a loud crash. They knew that one of the Vigilance's masts had to have fallen.

Soon they felt the ship jerk harshly as if one ship was coming up against the other. For what seemed an eternity, the only sound that could be heard was shouting, gunfire, and the sickening echo of screams.

This was not how Draco had pictured getting out of marrying Pansy. Blaise sank to his knees to pray, and Draco soon joined him. After a short while, the gunfire stopped, and they heard noisy laughter.

tbc.

I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews that I received for chapter one. I hope that you like the second chapter also. Please let me know what you thought of chapter two.


End file.
